


How you get the boy

by pigeonemperor



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Breakup, F/M, Getting Back Together, Kissing, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonemperor/pseuds/pigeonemperor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Taylor Swift's How you get the girl.<br/>You and Danny have been broken up for six months now, and every day it's hurt more and more. At this point, you've lost so much that what's losing your dignity? Anything to get him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How you get the boy

You sit there in your gray living room. The walls are gray, the couch is gray, your mood is gray, and even the sky outside is gray. Whatever force was trying to get you depressed, it was working. For some reason you felt slightly empty inside,  _slightly._

It's been six months and that feeling hasn't left you since. The departure from your significant other was due to how busy you both were. Well, mainly it was due to the fact of how angry you got that you two never spent time together, even though there were so many other solutions than constantly fighting about it. Seriously? Who complains about not spending time together, and then the time spent together is spent fighting? You were so petty back then, and it lost you the best thing about your life.

Right about now you would be laying on top of his body, snuggling into his furry chest and both of you would be watching some weird movie he'd suggested, cuddling it up and just making strange jokes every now and then. But no, you were here _alone,_ watching some movie that he would probably love. You could just hear all the funny commentary he would add, his laugh and his innocent and confused 'What?' every now and then. 

What was he doing right now? Not dating another girl according to the internet. But he could still be _looking_ at other girls the way he looked at you, _smiling_ at other girls the way he smiled at you, _flirting_ with girls the way he flirted with you, and even _kissing_ them the way that he'd always kiss you.

Fuck, you missed him so bad it hurt. You had to find a way to get him back. Some weird movie-like convoluted plan would never work. But you had something up your sleeve, something that would hopefully work. 

You stood up off your couch and threw a gray hoodie over your bare chest, not even bothering with a bra. He'd seen you braless before, and you weren't going to see anyone else besides him. After grabbing your keys and throwing on a random pair of shoes, you ran out of your house without even turning off the t.v., fuck the electricity bill. This was way more important. 

This was _how you'd get the boy._

You remember his address and you know he wouldn't have moved otherwise you would've heard about it. It wasn't like you were stalking him, it was just... You liked to check up on how he was doing, you liked to hear his voice when you watched Game Grumps, you just wanted to have him in your life in some way.  _Any way._

Him and Barry's house looked exactly did six months ago when you'd come here occasionally and your spare moments in time together would be spent like previously described: watching movies together, cuddling, playing video games together and you beating his ass all the time, even when Barry wasn't home and you two would make as much noise doing  _that_ anywhere in the house where you two happened to be at that time of horniness. 

It took a couple minutes of gripping the steering wheel to your car, but you finally pulled yourself away from it and exited the car. The rain was coming down now, and it was coming down hard. Winter was the hardest season for California, it was just always raining or bright and sunny. No white christmases here. 

You pulled your hoodie up and tightened it, trying to keep as much as you dry as possible even though that was highly impossible. 

You run up to the front door of the house and immediately freeze as you step in front of it. This was getting surreal now. It felt like you being here previously was all just a dream, a fantasy. You wished it was, just so you could start over with him. But unfortunately this was how you were going to have to do it. 

Your hands shake as you bring one fist up to knock on the door but the door opens unexpectedly right as you're about to knock and you end up nearly punching a very confused Barry Kramer in the face. 

"Oh!" You yelp, quickly shoving both your arms in your pockets as you step back. "I'm so sorry!" You squeal apologetically. 

Barry stares at you for a second, not with the same friendly look he used to give you, but a look of wariness. A look of caution, and you know exactly why. You tear your eyes away from his face and look anywhere _but_ at him. 

"Y/N?" Barry stutters with your name as he looks at you, he so definitely still hates you. "What are you doing here?" His voice turns from questioning and confused to one of warning and sternness. You'd never heard Barry talk like that before. It was slightly scary and hurtful. 

"I-I'm..." You look down for a second before finally forcing you to look him in the eyes. His face softens slightly when he sees your makeup-less face, your eyes scratchy and red, the tears on the verge of escaping. "I really need to talk to Danny, is that okay?" You ask him for confirmation. You have a feeling that Barry's answer will help decipher for yourself whether it's okay or not.

"Are  _you_ okay?" Barry asks you. He noticed the shakiness and the dryness in your voice, as if you hadn't drunk any water in days. Your eyebrows furrow at his question. Why would he care about that? You were the one who broke Danny's heart, the one who threw away a perfect relationship just because you thought you both didn't have enough time to experience that perfect relationship. 

"That doesn't-. I-. No. I haven't been okay in a while." You answer truthfully, your mind gives up all hope on going straight to Danny, because Barry always pushed you in the right direction and maybe he would do it this time too. 

Barry sighed, his face softening fully. 

"I see you've realized your mistake." He says. You nod solemnly. 

"A long time ago." You croak out, you're very close to sobbing just standing here. 

"Good. I'm going out for a bit, just don't break his heart again. I'm sure it's still broken, after all you two were together for so long. Go apologize Y/N." Barry pats your shoulder with a sigh as he pulls up his hood and shoves you aside softly so he can exit the house. You stare at his figure disappear into his car and drive off for a moment before figuring you were soaked enough, and there was no better time than now to get this done. You couldn't bare it anymore. 

"D-danny?" You ask quietly, closing the door behind you. You were afraid to shout, afraid to see his head pop out from behind a corner and quickly run in the opposite direction. There was no response so you assumed he was probably in his room, asleep or with his headphones on. 

You walk through the familiar house to where you remember Danny's room being. The house was scarily silent, it was almost never like this. The rain being the only sound in the distance made this seem like a scary movie, which it seemed to turn into the closer you got to his door. 

"Danny..?" You called out once more right before you placed your hand on his door knob, and used the other one to knock feintly. _Nothing_ , again. 

Great, now you were forced to barge in unexpectedly. 

You quickly opened the door as a snoring Danny Avidan laid in bed, clearly very asleep. Great, and  _now_ you had to wake him up. It was like the odds were all stacked against you at this point. 

"Danny, please wake up. Please,  _please,_ we _need_ to talk." He stirs slightly, groggily turning over to look at you as his eyes open little by little. When he finally realizes who is waking him up, his body jumps and moves to the opposite side of the bed immediately, looking at you with this firm glare you'd experienced so many times in the last two months of you both being together. Something you bet no one else had ever seen besides you, because only you could hurt Danny like you did. 

Your heart sank seeing that look once again and you backed up off the bed you two used to cuddle and talk for hours upon hours, falling asleep on his chest even though you had work the next day, smiling at his groggy morning smile. That smile was no where to be seen now. 

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He asked, the sleep still evident in his voice. 

"I-I'm just here... Danny, get dressed and wake up a little more. I'll wait in the living room so we can talk properly." You told him, shoving your hands in your pockets and backing up more. "Just- please. I need to talk to you, I _really_ need to."  _I really need you_ is what you wanted to say, but one step at a time. 

You quickly escaped the room before Danny could tell you to get out like you expected him to. Before he could yell at you to just get out of his life like he probably wanted you to.

After pacing around the living room for a while, Danny finally came into the room with his arms crossed, wearing a t-shirt and some jeans. Typical. He didn't change at all. This almost made you smile, but his face showed there was no room for smiles with all the tension. 

You stood there shivering, the rain practically froze you to death but the coldness in this room threw you over the edge. You stared at him with the saddest of eyes he'd ever seen, he would've thought of it as pathetic had he not been the naturally caring man he was. He almost nearly gave up and just pulled you into his arms, trying to get the warmth in your body back to you, trying to take that sad look away and replace it with the smirk he used to see you wear before tensions rose between you two. 

"Are you fucking insane?" He asked you, nearly shouting. "What are you doing? Why are you here, **goddamnit**?" 

"It's been a long six months Dan." You quietly say, though he heard it clearly with the tense silence looming in the house. "I know... I know that back then I always had trouble just _telling_ you what I wanted. Just talking in general."

You look at him as his features soften slightly like Barry's did. He now knows why you're here, what you're doing. 

"You have my attention, keep going." 

"I know we didn't have much time to spend together, it was so stupid of me to think that I could either have all of you or none of you!" You start raising your voice more at yourself than him. "I didn't realize but I want you no matter what! I want you even if we have no time to spend together or all the time in the world to spend together! I want you for worse or for better, through thick and thin. I just really want you Danny. I really _miss_ you. I will wait no matter how long it takes for you to decide whether or not we can get back together or just be friends. I would wait forever and ever just to see you again Danny, just to be with you!" 

"You-you broke my heart, Y/N." Danny responded quietly, surprised at your outburst. A mixture of feelings began to stir within him. 

"I know- I know! I know I was horrible for no reason, we could've just settled it with talking but I'm so irrational! Just look at me _now_ Danny! I'm a mess! I know I broke your heart, but maybe if you can give me another chance, I'll put it back together. I told you,  I'd wait forever and ever." 

Danny didn't reply to you. He instead strided across the room, his arms falling to his sides. He stood inches from you, staring you straight in the eyes. 

"I love you Dan. I still really love you." You choked out. God tears were practically coming out of your eyes like bullets now. You hadn't even realized when the first one fell. 

"I never stopped loving you." He replied, placing a hand on your cheek, wiping away your tears slowly with his thumb. You melted into his hand, the warmth you craved was finally here. 

" _Please_." You whisper. "I'm so sorry." 

Danny looked at you for one more moment before leaning forward and kissing your forehead, then your nose, and finally your lips. You felt the same electricity you always did.

"I forgive you."And that's _How You Got the Boy._

**Author's Note:**

> I got the inspiration for this while writing my essay in english, we were allowed to listen to music so i had pandora on and this song came on and i was just like 'fuCK IM INSPIRED' and also i rlly like game grumps and danny rn so yeeeeee i hope you liked it! uwu


End file.
